Storm Vs Weather Wizard
Marvel Vs DC! There are those who control nature through nature, and those who control nature through science Intro (The Bioluminescence of the Night, 0:00-0:34) Wind blows through the grass on a cliff in Wakanda, where Ororo Munroe levitates cross-legged in the air. With the breeze at her back, she relaxes, and watches over a small town off in the distance, being lightly showered with a small rainstorm; Storm, through the movements of her hands, keeps the small clouds spiraling above the town, intending to give it the most relief possible after a harsh drought. Against the setting sun, the raindrops sparkle as they descend, until the skies suddenly begin to grow darker. Storm looks up, and sees massive thunderclouds beginning to form high in the air, and she gasps. (Scorched Earth, 0:12-0:49) Storm: This is not my doing! With all her might, Storm tries to part the clouds from down below, but they refuse her command, and begin a torrential downpour. Strong winds blow the mutant away, but she regains her balance and begins to fly towards it. However, she is too late, and massive lightning bolts shoot down from the cloud, slamming down onto the village. Storm’s jaw drops, and she begins to hear the cries of its people ring out as small fires awaken amongst its buildings. ???: Hahahahahahaha!!! Storm looks up at the giant cloud, and watches as it begins to spin around itself, reminiscent of a hurricane complete with an eye in the center. From this eye, the silhouette of a man levitates down, and a lightning bolt behind him reveals him to be a man garbed in green, and wielding a special wand of sorts. Storm: Who are you? Weather Wizard: Someone who wants to put themselves to the test! Storm clenches her fists, and sparks of lightning form in her hands, but before she can do anything else, the Rogue swings his wand and snaps it down like a whip; the resulting thunderclap and shockwave sends Storm flying back through the air. Weather Wizard flies after her, and the dark clouds follow him through the sky. Desperate to restore balance and save the villagers, Storm’s eyes flash white and she pulls a shuttle loop in the air, zooming back upwards towards this new foe. Announcer: BRACE YOURSELVES! READY! Electricity sparkles in the hands of both climate commanders, and they fire bolts of lightning at each other. FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Storm Wizard 60 (Neurotoxin, 0:17-0:40) The bolts of lightning all collide in the space between the two fighters with equal force, one after the other, setting off fireworks of sparks and scattering embers down into the grasslands below. Intending to overpower the other’s weather manipulation, they both hurl more bolts at each other, with the same result. Noticing the fires below, a worried Storm sweeps her arm and summons a small cloud, which quickly passes over the fires and extinguishes them before they can spread. But with her attention drawn away, Weather Wizard swoops down on a current of air and kicks her in the face. 52 With a quick gust of wind to help spin him around mid-air, Wizard kicks Storm a few more times in a row, and uppercuts her in the jaw; she only flies a few feet upwards before Wizard meets her again. His wand crackles with electricity right before he smashes her in the stomach with it, sending her flying across the plains. Laughing at his advantage, Weather Wizard spins the rod around in his hands, and creates a small tornado in front of him, which he then launches towards Storm. It smashes into her with a tremendous impact, the winds threatening to cut away at her flesh, but she perseveres. Putting all her effort into her next move, Storm sticks her hands inside the Tornado and rips them apart, dissipating it. 41 The two fly around the sky, hurling more lightning bolts at each other; every attack is either met with one of equal power, or narrowly dodged through the use of graceful flying. Annoyed, Mark Mardon charges up a giant thunderball in front of him, and launches it at Munroe; the X-Men leader creates two swirling typhoons in front of her to shield her from the attack. 37 (Neurotoxin, 1:51-2:28) Storm: Ice Storm! Ororo rises up and summons a different cloud above her head, much thicker and denser than the rain clouds hanging over the fight. From this, a barrage of icicles shoots down, guided by the wind to be locked on to Weather Wizard. Mardon waves his wand and creates a spinning cycle of wind around him; it catches the icicles, spinning them harmlessly around his body, before he shoots them back at an advancing Storm, but Munroe is prepared. Flying towards Mark at top speed, she coats her body in a protective electrical shield, and rams through the icicles to reduce them to water vapor at no resistance. She then slams into the Weather Wizard, sending him flying down where he craters in the dirt. 29 Storm descends down upon him as he stands up, and with a sweeping motion flies close to the ground to kick him in the shins. This is followed with two kicks to the face, a punch to the stomach, and a flip kick to knock him off his feet, all accentuated with sparks of lightning. A typhoon blast from Storm conjures a series of miniature cyclones that blast into Weather Wizard, carrying him away along the ground, before a much larger cyclone shoots up from underneath him to knock him into the air. From down below, Storm’s eyes flash as she manipulates her fingers, and the air around Mardon crystallizes before he is suddenly flash-frozen in a block of ice. Helpless to fight back, Storm creates a vortex of air underneath him that sucks his frozen body back down to the ground, where the ice around him shatters. 20 Despite the punishment, Wizard gets up and grabs his wand, immediately firing a bolt of lightning at the mutant. Right before it hits, however, a thick mist surrounds her, and the bolt connects with what should have been her body; however, it passes through and Storm fades away, having conjured an illusion by bending the light. Mardon scoffs, but is then punched by the invisible Storm; he retaliates, only to swing at thin air, and Storm kicks him again from behind, grabs him, and throws him up into the air. Regaining his balance, Wizard waves his wand, and a storm cloud forms behind him. However, in this one, Mardon forces the water molecules inside it to bond with pollutant molecules in the air. Making sure to bend the product away from himself, the Rogue showers the area with acid rain; Storm, trying to fly up with him, is hit, and cries out as the rain burns away at her skin and removes her invisibility. 9'' With her now in sight, Mardon shoots down towards her, creating a deadly razorwind around himself, but just before he hits her, Munroe forces him away with a blast of wind. Stunned, Mardon can only watch as Storm waves her hands, and the winds around them start swirling. '''Storm': By the power of Gaia! 4'' The winds speed up and darken, transforming into a tornado tall enough to tower over skyscrapers, and Weather Wizard is slowly sucked into the vortex. Inside, as he is spun around, he is also pelted by rain as the downpour inside becomes thicker and thicker. Down below, Storm hurls a bolt of lightning into the tornado, and it travels upwards, spiraling around and growing massive as it does. As it approaches Mardon’s height, it locks onto him through the water in the air, and shocks him with a surge of electricity large enough to encompass the entire Tornado. He screams out as the light gets brighter, before being engulfed in the lightning. 'K.O!!! (X-Men Theme, 0:00-0:28) The blast was powerful enough to break the tornado apart, and the clouds quickly dissipate, along with all the other clouds as Storm clears up the air. Now flying high above Wakanda, the queen looks around, and sees that the damage done is thankfully minimal, and repairable. Against the setting sun, she drifts back towards the town in the distance, ready to put out its fires. Outro (X-Men Theme, 0:28) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... STORM!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Melees, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees